Sealed With a Kiss
by demigod-and-thief18
Summary: Just a simple one-shot of Chris and Clarisse after Chris was cured. Takes place in the Battle of Labyrinth and they're not together.


**So, guys, I decided to do a Clarisse/Chris fanfiction. They are just so cute together but no one ever writes about them! So in this story it's after the Battle of the Labyrinth (not the book, the actual event) and they're not together. Sorry if it's kind of bad, I sort of wrote it quickly in one sitting. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson.**

Clarisse slashed her sword at the dummy. She cut it in half, imagining it was Luke. She hated him so much for making Chris go through the Labyrinth and go insane. She hoped that he was killed in the Battle of the Labyrinth, but the gods never granted wishes.

And then of course Chiron made Clarisse take a break. A full hour! It didn't seem too long, but she was ADHD, so of course it felt like days.

As Clarisse trained time passed by slowly. Seconds turned into minutes, which turned into hours, which turned into days, which blended into years. Or so it felt like.

Finally Clarisse looked at her watch and noticed the time. Exactly one hour has passed. She grabbed her spear and ran as fast as she could to her cabin.

"I'm going to check up on Chris now!" Clarisse announced. "Sherman, you're in charge for the rest of the day."

The entire cabin was beat up after the big battle. Somehow Clarisse was the only one not tired. Maybe it was from adrenaline of having Mr. D come back and possibly curing Chris, but then again, it was _Mr. D._ Clarisse knew not to get her hopes up.

Clarisse set Maimer down on her bunk and walked quickly to the Big House. She wanted to see Chris again so badly, but it hurt to see him. He didn't recognize her and he was always scared. He seemed to be getting worse everyday.

She walked into the Rec Room and called to Chiron, "Chiron, I'm checking in. I'll be down in the basement."

"Wait, child." Chiron wheeled over in wheelchair form. "You can't go down there."

"What?" Clarisse crossed her arms. "Chiron, you can't do that."

"Clarisse, let me explain." Chiron started, but a horrible thought dawned on Clarisse.

"No," Clarisse's voice shook. "Is he—is he dead?" Her voice came out as a whisper.

Chiron was about to reply when the basement door swung open. Clarisse turned her head sharply in that direction, then back at Chiron.

"Who is that?" She glared at her mentor, not caring if he was offended. She didn't bother waiting for his answer and ran to the basement door.

Mr. D was walking out and he had a satisfied yet smug smile on his face. "Aw, Claire. I reckon you're here because of the boy, Cody?"

Clarisse pushed passed Mr. D, and down into the basement. "Chris?"

She saw a figure in the dark and relief flood over her. "Oh, Chris, you're alright!" Then she muttered to her self, "Well, sort of…"

The figure stood, which surprised Clarisse. Chris couldn't stand, he was too weak.

"Clarisse?" The figure spoke her name and Clarisse immediately recognized the voice. It was definitely Chris.

"You remember?" Clarisse asked. He usually called her Mary or was scared of her.

Chris took a shaky step and then another. "Of course I do. What…what happened?"

"Wait, Chris, did Mr. D _cure_ you?"

"Yeah, I think he did."  
"Yes, Claire, I did." Mr. D said from behind Clarisse.

"Mr. D!" Clarisse gasped. "You actually _helped_ Chris?"

"Yes, Claire, I can be nice sometimes. I suggest you get your boyfriend out into the light." With that, Mr. D turned around and left.

Clarisse blushed (which wasn't like her) at the word 'boyfriend.'

"Come on Chris," Clarisse grabbed Chris's hand. "Let me help you."

She helped him up the stairs slowly. It was like having a baby take his first steps.

Clarisse slowly led Chris out of the Big House and into the sunlight.

Chris grimaced and squinted in the light. "Ow, that hurts my eyes."  
Clarisse grinned. "You were in there for a long time."

"Yeah." Chris nodded. He put his hands in his pockets and looked down sheepishly. "I'm sorry. I should've never sided with Kronos. I was stupid and I just hoped that maybe…" Chris stopped. "Never mind."  
"Do you remember anything from when you were…you know…insane?" Clarisse asked warily. She might've, you know, confessed her love for Chris one day in when he was insane, but he was better now and it would be pretty embarrassing if he remembered.

Chris shook his head. "Not really. It was sort of like a dream. Everything is a blur. But Mr. D told me that you were the one that helped nurse me back to help, so I just wanted to say thanks. A lot."

Clarisse smiled sadly. "No problem. Now that you're all better, you probably want to go meet up with your friends. I'll leave you to do that. Have a nice day."

She turned around briskly and started to walk away, but Chris grabbed her hand.

"Clarisse, I sort of have to tell you something." Chris muttered, his face bright red. He ran a hair through his curly brown hair like he usually does when he's nervous.

"What?" Clarisse asked. "Can you make it quick? My cabin is probably a mess. I left Sherman in charge."

Chris cracked a smile. "I remember Sherman. He's just like the general he was named after. Ruthless and destroys everything in his path." Then Chris winced and said, "Okay, I'm getting off track. Let me start over." He was quiet for a second, which made Clarisse impatient.

"Could you hurry?"

"Sorry." Chris winced again. "Clarisse, I sort of…like you."

"Yeah, I like you too. We're friends, after all."

"No, I mean _like_ like you. Like, a lot. Like, I think I might sort of be in love with you." Chris examined Clarisse, looking for her reaction.

Clarisse's eyes widened. Chris liked _her?_ Why not any of the Aphrodite girls like Drew? So she said out loud, "Me? Why not someone who is actually pretty, like Drew?"

Chris smiled a little. "You think you're not pretty? You're not even close. Clarisse, you're beautiful and strong and independent, you're my dream girl."

Clarisse's heart was doing flips. She knew after she realized that that she was hanging around Silena too much.

"I—I like you too." Clarisse said slowly.

"You do?" Chris seemed surprised, but excited.

"Yeah." Clarisse nodded. She leaned up and pressed her lips onto Chris's. Chris wrapped his arms around her waist and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

After a minute the two broke apart and stared at each other.

"Clarisse, will you be my girlfriend?" Chris asked softly.

Clarisse smiled. "I would love to."

And they sealed it with a kiss.

** Read and review!**


End file.
